


Všechno není černobílé

by Dorea



Category: Glee
Genre: Bisexuality, F/M, Future Fic, Sex
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Blaineovi představí staronovou známou, která jeho životem pěkně zahýbá.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Všechno není černobílé

**Author's Note:**

> Za betaread děkuji Lucille.

 

"Kurte! Kurte, počkej!" křičela na svého vzdalujícího se spolužáka Harmony, divže se neskutálela ze strmého schodiště, jak se za ním překotně hnala.

 

"Harmony, nemám čas. Nemohlo by to počkat do pondělí?" Kurt nervózně zkontroloval telefon a prosebně se na dívku podíval.

 

"Neříkej, že máš rande!" vypískla překvapeně.

 

"Něco takového," zamumlal Kurt a znovu se podíval na displej telefonu.

 

"Ale já vážně potřebuju pomoc!" nedala se spolužačka odbýt, divže nedupla na důkaz svých slov nožkou.

 

"Harmo-"

 

"Kurte!" ozvalo se hlasitě za mladíkem, až sebou polekaně trhl a prudce se otočil.

 

"Blaine!" Obličej se mu ihned rozzářil, rozpřáhl náruč a bývalého přítele objal.

 

Harmony si najednou připadala poněkud přebytečná. Ustoupila, aby dala mladíkům prostor a soukromí, ale ne natolik, aby neslyšela překotné, nadšené brebentění obou mužů. Se zájmem pozorovala neznámého, jehož obličej zářil nadšením. Byl o trochu menší než Kurt, ale s o něco rozložitější tělesnou konstrukcí a dokonalýma hnědýma očima. Harmony měla pro tuhle barvu očí vždy slabost. Vlasy měl tmavé a kudrnaté, lehce zkrocené gelem. Přišel jí povědomý, ale nedokázala ho zařadit.

 

"A kdo je tvoje …?" zeptal se Blaine neočekávaně a podíval se na Harmony, ta kvapně, celá rudá, sklopila svůj zrak a vynadala si, že se nechala přistihnout na švestkách.

 

"To je Harmony. Moje spolužačka. Zpívala v Jednohlasech."

 

"Jednohlasech?" zopakoval Blaine. Převaloval slovo na jazyku ve snaze si vzpomenout, kde ho slyšel.

 

"Jo, soutěžili jsme − "

 

"Talentovaný embryo!" vykřikl Blaine s náležitou pýchou, když si vzpomněl. A hned na to si uvědomil, co řekl. "Ježiši, promiň, já jsem to… Bože, to je trapas."

 

"A ty jsi?" přešla Harmony jeho faux pas bez jakýchkoliv řečí.

 

"Blaine Anderson. Chodil jsem s Kurtem na střední, do školy," dodal dřív, než stačil Kurt něco upřesnit. Napřáhl ruku a potřásl si s Harmony, stále ještě trochu rozpačitý z toho, co vypustil z pusy. "Vážně promiň, nemyslel jsem to zle."

 

"Opravdu to je v pořádku," mávla Harmony blahosklonně rukou.

 

"Takže se znáte ze školy?" koukl Blaine na Kurta, který nevypadal příliš nadšený směrem, jakým se probíhající konverzace ubírala.

 

"Jo, dělá mi mentora. Jsem v prváku."

 

"Tak mentor? Že ses ani nepochlubil," utahoval si z Kurta.

 

"Jsou za to kredity navíc," pokrčil Kurt bezděčně rameny. "Harmony, už máme s Blainem plány. Vyřešíme to v pondělí, jo?"

 

"V pondělí mám tu klauzuru! Kurte, prosím!" protáhla poslední samohlásku a divže se mu nezavěsila na paži. "Potřebuju pomoc."

 

"Ne, prostě… Harmony," zasténal frustrovaně. "Dneska už ne. Máme všechno domluvený, už dlouho. Prosím, necháme to na pondělí, jo? Určitě to stihneme."

 

"To nevadí. Stejně se musím jít převlíct atak," vkročil jim do diskuze Blaine. "Můžeme se sejít až v klubu, ne? Nebo se pro vás stavím. A vy si zatím vyřešíte," zagestikuloval, "ty svoje věci," kývl na Kurta.

 

"Ale Blaine, to…"

 

"V pohodě, tak zatím!" A než se Kurt zmohl na nějaký další protest, Blaine už si to rázoval pryč a zanechal ho ve společnosti vítězně se usmívající Harmony.

 

…

 

"Blaine!" vykřikla Rachel a hnala se obejmout bývalého spolužáka. "Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsme tady už dva měsíce a vidíme se až teď!" dramaticky si povzdechla.

 

Blaine jen pokrčil rameny. "Dřív to vážně nešlo. Všechno se na mě po prázdninách navalilo. Začátek semestru bych vždycky nejradši přeskočil," usmál se.

 

"To chápu, my toho taky máme nad hlavu!" postěžovala si.

 

"To ti věřím. Kde je Kurt?"

 

"Bude tu za chviličku, ještě něco řešil s − "

 

"Můžeme jít," přerušil je Kurt, v závěsu za ním Harmony.

 

"Harmony, ahoj. Dneska už podruhý," okamžitě se na černovlasou dívku rozzářil.

 

"Ahoj," věnovala mu jeden úsměv nazpět.

 

"Vy se znáte?" zamračila se Rachel, nešťastná, že není v obraze.

 

"Potkali jsme se před fakultou," vysvětlil jí Blaine, když se Harmony ani Kurt neměli k odpovědi.

 

"Dobře, tak je ti všechno jasný," namířil Kurt svou pozornost na Harmony. "Phillipsová má ráda, když se usmíváš − hodně usmíváš, a když jí navíc pochválíš blůzu tak bude tvoje," udílel Kurt poslední rady. "Neboj se, ona sice vypadá jako děsná harpyje, ale nakonec je vlastně úplné zlatíčko."

 

"Díky moc, Kurte. Vážně děkuju a bavte se," popřála jim Harmony.

 

"Nechceš jít s náma?" ozvala se zničehonic Rachel. Kurt v duchu zasténal. Už tak mu z Harmonyina pronikavého, všetečného hlásku mohla prasknout lebka. Přísahal by, že je horší než Rachel. Vše rozebírala do samé podstaty a tisíckrát omílala, neustále brebentila a Kurt měl hlavu jako balón, nemluvě o její panovačnosti.

 

Dívka se nejdřív podívala na svého mentora, který se netvářil kdovíjak nadšeně (dokonce by řekla, že jí pohledem vyhrožoval:  _Opovaž se!_ ) a poté na Blainea, který se na ni nadějně usmíval.

 

"Pokud to nebude vadit."

 

"Jasně, že ne!" rozzářila se Rachel a nedovolila tak nikomu nic namítat. "Čím víc, tím líp," doslova drapla Harmony za ruku až se nebohá dívka zakymácela na černých lodičkách a už do ní hustila své vlastní rady a postřehy ohledně profesorů na NYAMU. "U Jamesona nesmíš moc tlačit na pilu, má rád přirozenou performanci, ale Phillipsová má naopak ráda teatrálnost," zaslechl Blaine její důležitý tón a pak vypustil. Měl Rachel rád, ale moc a zbytečně mluvila.

 

Kurt si jen povzdechl. Zařadil se vedle Blainea a přemýšlel, jak rychle se privátní sraz bývalých spolužáků proměnil v jeho malé osobní peklo.

 

Do klubu to neměli daleko, po necelé čtvrt hodině dorazili na místo, kde je přivítal velký neonový nápis  _"Duende"._  Obsadili rohovou lavici potaženou rudým semišem. Blaine odešel objednat nápoje a konverzace se pomalu rozproudila. Harmony téměř celou dobu mlčela, odpovídala pouze na dotazy, které směřovaly na její osobu. Připadalo jí docela vtipné, jak po ní Kurt házel nevěřícné pohledy. Evidentně nemohl uvěřit, že umí držet jazyk za zuby i v jinou dobu než během spánku. Další činnost, kterou vyvíjela, bylo rádoby nenápadné vyměňování flirtujících pohledů s Blainem.

 

Po dvou drincích přišel k Rachelině radosti na řadu tanec. Samozřejmě nedala na Kurtovo: "Já netančím. Běžte beze mě." Vytáhla na parket i jeho. Když začala po půl hodině a dalších dvou panácích flirtovat s exoticky vyhlížejícím mladíkem, kterému se její chování viditelně zamlouvalo, uznal Kurt, že je na čase klub opustit. Sice si chtěl s Blainem ještě tolik říct, ale myšlenka, že by musel ráno poslouchat Racheliny nářky, jak se zase předvedla, se mu doopravdy nezamlouvala. Nelíbilo se mu ani chování Harmony, která se k Blaineovi měla až podezřele přítulně. Celý večer přihlížel jejich vzájemné _tiché oční konverzaci_ , jak si to Kurt pro sebe pojmenoval. A na parketu jejich rádoby nevinnému tanci, který byl na jeho vkus až příliš důvěrný. Blaine si však na nic nestěžoval a navíc byl dospělý a schopný odehnat dotěrnou ženskou.

 

"Napíšu ti a zajdeme na kafe," bylo poslední co, od něho Blaine slyšel.

 

Sotva stačil kývnout, protože začala hrát další píseň, zřejmě Harmonina oblíbená. Doslova ho odtáhla na parket. Nikdy by nevěřil, že tohle drobné stvořené bude disponovat takovou silou.

[   
](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uloNaUWGP3c&feature=g-like)

[ _Take my hand. Show your fear_ ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uloNaUWGP3c&feature=g-like)

[ _Look in my eyes. Its perfectly clear  
I love you and cover you._ ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uloNaUWGP3c&feature=g-like)

__  
  


Z klubu odcházeli kolem dvanácté a Blaine jako správný gentleman doprovodil Harmony až před budovu koleje, kde byla ubytovaná.

 

"Díky za skvělej večer. Dobře jsem se bavila," usmála se. Těch několik hodin jí přišlo jako z pohádky. Blaine se choval jako dokonalý kavalír: galantně jí podržel dveře, pomohl při oblékání sáčka a spousty další drobností, při kterých se cítila jako opečovávaná princezna. Skoro se jí ze vší té pozornosti točila hlava. Připadala si opilá, i když žádný alkohol neměla. Bylo jí jedním slovem skvěle. Ve vztazích vždy tápala a zatím všechny ztroskotaly víceméně už v zárodku. (Ne, že by jich zase bylo tolik. Vlastně se dalo mluvit jen o jednom vážnějším.)

 

"Taky jsem se bavil." Naklonil se, přejel dívce rukou po tváři, chvíli čekal, jestli jí jeho chování nebude proti srsti, překonal poslední centimetry mezi nimi a přitiskl své rty na její. Po okamžiku je rozevřela a nechala jeho jazyk vklouznout dovnitř. Ještě mohl cítit slabou chuť broskvového džusu, který si v klubu objednala. Jemně přejel jazykem vnitřek sladkých úst, poté konečně našel ten její. Spletl je oba dohromady. Hladil a klouzal s nimi v pomalém lenivém rytmu. Ještě předtím než ji opustil, zuby jemně zatahal za spodní ret.

 

"To bylo pěkné," usmála se na něho lehce zadýchaná Harmony.

 

"Jo, to bylo," přitakal Blaine se zářivým spokojeným úsměvem a zároveň si oddechl. "Nechceš jít někdy do kina?" rozhodl se zariskovat podruhé.

 

Harmony se usmála.

 

…

 

"Bylas skvělá!" pogratuloval Kurt Harmony v pondělí po jejím fenomenálním vystoupení před profesorkou.

 

"Myslíš? Mám pocit, že mi to v první půli refrénu trochu uteklo," skousla si ret a přemýšlela nad dalšími nedostatky, které se jí  _povedly._ "A na začátku jsem rozhodně zaspala. Toho si prostě musela všimnout," zakňučela nešťastně.

 

Kurt pokrčil rameny. "Nikdo není perfektní."

 

"Já jo!"

 

"Jak ses dostala v pátek domů?" ignoroval její odpověď a pustil se do tématu, na které byl zvědavý od sobotního rána.

 

Harmony se na chvíli zarazila. "V pohodě," řekla nakonec. "Blaine mě doprovodil," pokračovala. Věděla, že by se s její strohou odpovědí nespokojil. Nedívala se mu ale do očí. Kurt si ihned domyslel, že neříká celou pravdu. Nebyl včerejší. "Mohl, bys mi dát jeho číslo?" zeptala se a opravdu na sebe byla pyšná, jak to vyznělo nenuceně a zcela bez zájmu. Po tom úžasném polibku a příslibu rande byla plná až nezdravého nadšení, že vystřelila z Blaineovy náruče jako kometa a o jeho číslo si neřekla. On její samozřejmě také neměl.

 

"Harmony, víš, že Blaine je gay?" zeptal se jí Kurt opatrně. I když mu dívka lezla krkem, ve své podstatě si ji oblíbil, nahlas by to ovšem nepřiznal. Nerad by viděl, jak se spálí. A samozřejmě nechtěl ani poslouchat Blaineovo rozpačité prošení, aby ho dívky zbavil.

 

V ten moment spadla Harmony volným pádem z načechraného obláčku štěstí přímo na tvrdou nehostinnou zemi. "Já… jistěže vím." Napadlo ji tolik věcí, které mu chtěla říct, ale nakonec ze sebe dokázala vykoktat pouze tahle tři slova. Ani za nic na světě by nepřiznala, jak moc ji Kurtova jobovka dostala, natož aby mu vyprávěla, že s jeho bývalým spolužákem sdílela snad nejlepší polibek, co kdy zažila. "Jen mi slíbil půjčit nějakou knížku," slyšela se říct a ihned si v duchu vynadala za tak neuvěřitelně stupidní odpověď. Kurtova zkoumavého obličeje si nevšimla, na to byla příliš ztracená. A ani už se znovu nezeptala na Blaineovo číslo. "Já musím… ještě něco mám. Díky moc, Kurte. Já musím jít," zopakovala a utekla.

 

Samozřejmě, že Kurtovi lhala. Dnes už nic důležitého v plánu neměla. Po náročném vystoupení si zajistila na zbytek dne volno a ještě před rozhovorem s Kurtem přemýšlela, že by mohla zajít do oblíbeného butiku a koupit si něco pěkného na plánované rande s Blainem. Místo toho teď ležela v posteli, zabalená do načechraného županu a deky a koukala na stereotypní bílý strop. Na nočním stolku stál chladnoucí šálek jejího oblíbeného jasmínového čaje, který ji svou lehkou nevtíravou vůní vždy uklidňoval. Právě teď měl ale opačný účinek. Neměla ani sílu natáhnout ruku a napít se, natož ho jít vylít do dřezu. Vlastně ani nevěděla, proč si ho udělala. Neměla ponětí, jestli je víc naštvaná na sebe nebo na Blainea. Růžové brýle si nasazovala poměrně často a často jí také byly nemilosrdně servány drápy reálného světa. Kurtovi věřila, neměl důvod jí v něčem takovém lhát. Zároveň si ale nedokázala vysvětlit Blaineovo pozorné gentlemanské chování a především ten dokonalý polibek. Dokonce přemýšlela i nad tím, že si na něho počká a postaví ho před křížový výslech. Nakonec to ale zavrhla.

 

"Bože, já jsem blbá," zasténala.

 

…

 

"Ptal se po tobě Blaine," přisedl si Kurt k Harmony na lavičku v parku, nedaleko školy. Na začátek listopadu bylo stále poměrně pěkné počasí. Dokonce zpoza mraku občas vykoukly poslední líné šimrající paprsky slunce. "Dal jsem mu tvoje číslo. Doufám, že ti to nevadí."

 

Harmony v duchu zasténala a opravdu uvažovala, za co se jí Kurt mstí. Samozřejmě, že zaznamenala hovory a textovky od neznámého čísla, ale odmala takové zprávy ignorovala a ihned mazala. Mělo jí dojít, že budou od Blainea. "Ne, jasně že nevadí," pokusila se o veselý bezstarostný tón, a i když byla dobrá herečka, tohle jí Kurt ne tak úplně věřil. Jeho výraz mluvil za vše.

 

"Hmm, fajn. Dneska mě má vyzvednout. Bude tu za chvíli, tak si můžete vyřešit tu vaši  _půjčku knihy_ ," dodal se sarkasmem jemu vlastním. Umíral touhou vědět, co se mezi těma dvěma stalo, a doufal, že v jeho přítomnosti se vše vysvětlí a předejde se veškerým možným nedorozuměním.

 

"Já už musím jít," prudce se postavila, jen co jí došlo, co Kurt řekl. Panika jí svými dlouhými prsty dokonale omotala. V očích ji najednou pálily slzy. Nechtěla Blainea vidět. "Nemůžu tady… Musím jít." A znovu od Kurta utekla. Slepě mířila zpátky do budovy univerzity, kde se chtěla zašít a dát se trochu do kupy. Možná kdyby dávala pozor na cestu a nebyla myšlenkami jinde, všimla by si, že míří přímo do náruče člověka, kterého chtěla vidět jako posledního.

 

"Váu, tak takové nadšení si nechám líbit," usmál se mladík na zmatenou a dezorientovanou Harmony.

 

Jen co si uvědomila, kde skončila, vytrhla se mu a uskočila jako by ji polili horkou smolou. "Nech mě!"

 

"Harmony. Proč? Co se děje?" zeptal se Blaine, i když měl neblahé tušení o, co půjde. Bylo mu divné, že mu neodpověděla ani na jednu zprávu, kterou ji zanechal. Nechtěl ovšem vyvozovat předčasné závěry. Zřejmě ale měl. A rozhodně mu mělo dojít, že Kurt a Rachel nedokážou držet jazyk za zuby.

 

"Co se děje?" zašeptala nevěřícně. "Děláš si srandu, že jo? Doufám, že ses aspoň dobře pobavil," odsekla už zvýšeným hlasem. "Proč? Co jsem ti sakra provedla?" znovu se utišila.

 

"Harmony," zasténal Blaine nešťastně a bezradně. Vše se mu potvrdilo a on nevěděl, co dělat. "Omlouvám se. Je mi to vážně líto. Já ti to chtěl říct. Pokazil jsem to. Já vím," zajel si rukou do vlasů. "Nějak ale nebyla ta správná chvíle. Vážně jsem se s tebou bavil a …" z jeho hlasu čišela trpkost. "Ale co bys mi na to řekla?" podíval se na ni nešťastně.

 

Harmony až po pár vteřinách pochopila, že chce na svou otázku i odpověď. "Nevím," usoudila popravdě. Celým tím výlevem se jí trochu ulevilo a hlavu měla o něco čistější. "Asi bych utekla," přiznala se a trochu se zastyděla. Když si teď přehrávala noc v klubu, zjistila, že po celou dobu, co byla s Blainem sama, mu nedala moc prostoru k hovoru. Najednou si připadala jako příšerná hysterka, která soudí jen podle jedné strany mince.

 

"Nechceš zajít na kafe?"

 

Trochu nejistě se na něho podívala. "Kurt říkal, že se máte sejít," namítla a snad tím Blainea i tak trochu zkoušela.

 

"Napíšu mu, že mi do toho někdo vlezl," koutky úst se mu stáhly nahoru, ale byl to docela ubohý úsměv.

 

"Dobře," souhlasila nakonec. Chtěla říct: _Ne!_ Pak se ovšem podívala na Blainea, ten nadějný výraz v jeho tváři a pohled jí na vteřinu sklouzl na jeho rty. "Ale nic si − "

 

"Je mi to jasný. Všechno ve vší počestnosti," pokusil se o chabý žert. Harmony jen zakroutila hlavou, na tváři se jí však rýsoval drobný úsměv.

 

"Jdeme," zavelela a chytla ho za rukáv. Když si uvědomila, co udělala, pustila ho, jako by se spálila. "Blízko je docela pěkná kavárna," zamluvila svoji reakci.

 

…

 

Omluvu a Blaineovo poněkud toporné vysvětlení jeho preferencí přijala nakonec poměrně klidně a k mladíkovu překvapení (i svému) rychle. Rozhodně k tomu přispěla jeho pozornost a šarm. Neuvěřitelně jí to lichotilo, dokonce tak že už spolu více jak měsíc trávili příjemné přátelské chvilky.

 

Kurtovi, na Blaineovu prosbu, nic neřekla. Nejdříve se divila. Přišlo jí, že si jsou oba velmi blízcí, což jí Blaine potvrdil tím, když přiznal, že s Kurtem chodil. Svůj důvod jí záhy vysvětlil Kurtovou nedůvěrou vůči myšlence bisexuality a nakonec z něho Harmony vymámila a i celou historku jeho nepříliš slavného experimentování s Rachel. Na konci vyprávění mu dívka dala za pravdu a svému nynějšímu mentorovi nic neřekla a týden jí trvalo, než se na Rachel dokázala podívat bez infantilního hihňání.

 

Blaine vždy zaplatil, i když Harmony namítala, že to přeci není rande, což mu stále pečlivě a vytrvale zdůrazňovala. Blaineovi se její námitky vždy podařilo úspěšně zamluvit. Celé to působilo jako randění, chyběla jen důvěrná pohlazení nebo polibky. Naopak letmé, na první pohled náhodné doteky, byly na pořádku každé takové schůzky.

 

"Díky za film a za večeři," poděkovala Harmony, jen co opustili malou útulnou italskou restauraci.

 

"Nemáš za co. Nechceš…" zadrhl se. Chvíli přemýšlel, jestli je vhodný čas a jestli si všechny signály, které od ní přijímal, nevyložil špatně. Ani on nebyl ve vztazích kdovíjak zběhlý a s Harmony by to nerad pokazil − podruhé. Na druhou stranu si byl jistý, že Harmony nebude čekat věčně (pokud vůbec čekala). "Nechceš zajít ještě na skleničku? Ke mně myslím." A doufal, že nezněl jako doufající naivní školáček. Se ženami zkušenosti měl, pramalé, ale měl. Ženská mysl mu ovšem přišla jako největší mysterium na světě. Poté, co se rozešel s Kurtem, sdílel s ním několik rozhovorů, kde si navzájem hořekovali, jak je těžké najít muže svých snů. Blaine měl pocit, že najít takovou ženu je herkulovský počin. Kurtovi se o tom pochopitelně nezmínil.

 

"Víš, že ještě pít nesmím?" zeptala se koketně, na rudě namalovaných rtech zářil rozverný úsměv.

 

"Já eh, promiň. Tak na kafe nebo… Jen jsem myslel," mávl rukou a zatvářil se zklamaně. Měl pocit, že to s dívkou urovnal a že dostane ještě jednu šanci. Evidentně myslel špatně.

 

"Ráda," zavěsila se mu na rámě. Blaine se na ni usmál a samozřejmě nic nenamítal, teplo z dívčina těla bylo víc než příjemné a vítané. Šli pěšky, Blaine jí sice nabídl, že mohou jet taxíkem, ale Harmony odvětila, že se ráda projde a přitiskla se k němu ještě blíž. K Blaineovu bytu to bylo procházkovým krokem asi půl hodiny. Ze začátku šli v tichosti, ale po dvou blocích se rozpovídali (Harmony se tentokrát držela a nechala mluvit hlavně mladíka po svém boku) a oba zjistili, že si společnost toho druhého užívají.

 

"Tak jsme tady," usmál se. "Seš… vážně chceš jít nahoru?" a skoro to znělo stydlivě.

 

Harmony přimhouřila oči. "Žádný spolubydlící?" našpulila pusu.

 

"Ne, jen moje maličkost," zasmál se s výrazně nervózním podtónem. Nejistý kam svojí otázkou dívka směřovala. Harmony koketně přikývla, poté se natáhla, objala Blainea okolo krku a políbila. Zprvu nejistě, pátravě obkroužila špičkou jazyka konturu rtů. Přejela ústa jeho celou plochou. Opatrně vsála spodní ret, polaskala jej jazykem. Blaine se vzpamatoval z náhlé invaze a konečně otevřel ústa. Vtrhla dovnitř jako velká voda, ale přitom byla jemná a opatrná. Konejšivě třela svůj jazyk o jeho, sála ho a mazlila se s ním. Vymetala každé zákoutí úst. Odtrhli se od sebe celí zadýchaní.

 

"Myslím, že tohle je dostatečná odpověď," zažertoval Blaine. Harmony se jen uculila a uličnicky pokrčila rameny.

 

V kabině výtahu si vyměnili ještě několik polibků a lichotek. Přerušilo je až cinknutí. Dveře výtahu se otevřely. Pár kroků a Blaine odemykal byt. Gentlemansky jí pomohl z manšestrového sáčka, které zavěsil na háček.

 

"Doufám, že máš ráda červené?" otočil se k dívce. Harmony měla ovšem jiné plány, než popíjení vína. Znovu se vytáhla na špičky a políbila lákavá ústa. Blaine neprotestoval.

 

"Kde máš ložnici?" zašeptala udýchaně hned, co se od něho odpoutala. Omámený nejdřív nepochopil otázku. Koukal na ni jako na boží svátost. Pohled mu opětovala, naklonila hlavu, přimhouřila oči. "Ložnice," připomněla mu. Vzal ji za ruku a zamířil ke dveřím po pravé straně.

 

Ložnice vypadala útulně, alespoň co mohla Harmony posoudit − jediné osvětlení poskytovala pouliční lampa. Pokoj nebyl přeplácán zbytečnostmi, ale ani příliš strohý. Dominovalo mu světlé dřevěné dvoulůžko s modrým bavlněným povlečením. Na nočním stolku ležela kniha a stál obyčejný bílý hrnek. Parapetu vévodila přerostlá kapradina usazená v příšerně barevném koflíku. Odhadla, že ji Blaine asi od někoho dostal, protože k ostatnímu vybavení se žalostně nehodila. Prohlížení a hodnocení ale už stačilo. Natáhla se pro další polibek. Jako jeden doklopýtali k posteli. Blaine nahmátl vypínač lampy na nočním stolku a místností se rozlilo tlumené měkké světlo. Dosedl na postel a přitáhl si dívku na klín. Harmony se na něho obkročmo posadila. Kolena vedle jeho stehen. Polibky ze začátku jemné a poměrně nevinné, se změnily na hravé a dravé chňapání po ústech toho druhého. Doteky se navzájem pátravě prozkoumávali.

 

Blaineovy ruce se usadily na jejích vláčných stehnech, lehce je hladily. Po chvíli se jejich azimut stočil na sever a jako nedočkavý objevitel se vydaly detailněji probádat dívčin trup. Vklouzly pod lehký svetřík a masírovaly jemnou pokožku, škádlily a štípaly.

 

Harmony mu zasténala do otevřených úst. Opustila rty a začala se věnovat jeho čelisti, otřela se o rašící strniště. Příjemně ji poškrábalo na citlivé tváři. Posázela její hranu několika letmými polibky. A ani její ruce nezahálely. Stejně jako ty jeho i její tápaly pod neprozkoumaným územím jeho trička. Přejela mu nehty po břišních svalech, vyloudila tak z něho chraplavé zasténání. Klínem se na něho přitiskla ještě blíž, až cítila probouzející se erekci. Znovu se zavrtěla, tentokrát zcela záměrně a vymámila si tím z Blainea chraplavý sten. Chytila okraj jeho trika a jedním rychlým pohybem, jako z filmové scény, mu ho přetáhla přes hlavu. Vlhké rty pomalu, mučivě klouzaly po jeho krku, uštědřila mu pár drobných kousnutí a potahání za kůži, jazykem polechtala Adamovo jablko.

 

Poté co jí Blaine vyhrnul vršek až pod prsy, Harmoniny ruce opustily jeho záda a zvedla je ochotně nad hlavu. Svetřík následoval Blaineovo tričko. Přitiskla se k němu. Mohl cítit bradavky vztyčené narůstajícím vzrušením, stále ještě ukryté pod překážkou z jemné krajky podprsenky.

 

Harmoniny ruce sledovaly linii tvrdých chloupků začínající pod pupíkem a směřující dolů pod lem kalhot. Zmáčkla bouli v jeho rozkroku. "Mhhh," zamručel spokojeně a ruce, které právě opěvovaly její kulaté pozadí, si ji přitáhly ještě blíž. Harmony si začala hrát s přezkou opasku, aby se místností po chvíli rozeznělo kovové c _ink_. Rozepnula mu kalhoty a útlá ručka vklouzla dovnitř přímo na ztopořený penis, který začala vzápětí masírovat.

 

Ani Blaine nezahálel. Ruce stále ještě tisknoucí její pozadí, našly jezdec zipu. Stačil jeden pohyb a ihned měl víc prostoru pro laskání. Najednou se Harmony zvedla. Blaine ji nejdřív zmateně pozoroval, hlavou mu dokonce prolétla myšlenka, jestli to má být nějaká krutá pomsta nebo nejapný žert. Až se zalekl, jak moc to na těch pár vteřin bolelo. Poté mu ovšem došlo, co zamýšlela. Pohled se změnil na dychtivý, panenky rozšířené nadšením jako po užití zakázané substance. Na téhle droze by se ale Blaine stal velmi rád závislý. Harmony zavrtěla boky, sukně z nich hladce sjela. Zkušeným pohybem rozepnula podprsenku a vyklouzla z kalhotek.

 

Blaine se zájmem přihlížel. Harmony byla nádherná. Od útlých kotníků přes proužek chloupků v klíně, oblé boky a plná ňadra až po tmavé kadeře, splývající jí do půli zad. Vykročila k němu, nahnula se. Její hlas ho zalechtal na tváři: "Kalhoty musí dolů," oči jí svítily. Byla překrásná. Zahákla palce pod jejich lem a snažila se je z něho sloupnout. Blaine se zaklonil, opřel o lokty, nazdvihl zadek a vyhověl jí. Stejným způsobem naložili i s boxerkami.

 

Posunul se, až se opíral o čelo postele. Harmony se mu znovu usadila v klínu a políbila ho, zároveň se začala lehce třít pánví o jeho erekci. Blaine byl chvilku plně omámen množstvím potěšení, které se mu naskytlo. Nedokázal nic, dokonce i líbání mu dělalo potíže. Po chvíli se ovšem vzpamatoval a trochu se zastyděl, že své partnerce neopětoval potěšení, jaké poskytovala ona jemu. I když se zdálo, že si Harmony nehodlala stěžovat. Přiměl své ruce zdvihnout se z hebkých dívčiných stehen a putoval jimi nahoru po zádech a v té správné výšce je přemístil dopředu. Palcem přejel hebkou saténovou kůži dvorce, obkroužil bradavku, aby ji vzápětí lehce zmáčkl mezi ukazovákem a palcem. Po chvíli potěžkal oba prsy, stiskl a hnětl je, což nenechávalo Harmony v klidu. Drobné tělo se o to jeho mnulo jako mrštné hádě. Přitiskla se k němu a on se jí držel jako své poslední záchrany. Chloupky, jimiž měl Blaine posetý hrudník, ji příjemně lechtaly na prsou. Třela se o zpocené tělo jako kluzký úhoř. Ruka jí sjela z jeho hrudníku níž, letmo pohladila Blaineův penis, uchopila ho a začala si jím dráždit klitoris. Blaine zalapal po dechu. Zaklonil hlavu a zasténal. Bylo to dokonalé. Náhle přestala, obmotala kolem něho chtivé prsty a začala ho honit. Sklopil hlavu zpět a pozoroval ji s dychtivostí v očích. Jen, co si toho všimla, zpomalila své tempo a měla na tváři velmi sebevědomý úsměv.

 

Nakonec neodolal a rozhodl se jí ukázat něco ze svých vědomostí o ženském těle. Připletl svoji ruku na vyholený proužek chloupků a níž. Uvítalo ho známé vlhko a teplo. Harmony spokojeně zasténala. Jemně třel hrbolek a z jejích úst vycházely další a další steny. Lapání po dechu. Postrčil prst trochu dál mezi mokré závoje, dívka se lehce nazdvihla, čímž mu umožnila vsunout mezi jejich těla další prst. Hrál si s ní, mnul záhyby, až se dostal k jejímu vchodu. Vlnil se kolem něho.

 

"Blaine," neznělo to ani jako prosba, spíš zasténaný příkaz. Poslechl. První článek prstu vklouznul pomalými krouživými pohyby dovnitř, do vlhka a tepla. Nebyl si jistý, jestli Harmony zasténala, nebo zašeptala  _"Víc"_. Rád vyhověl, po chvíli už klouzal dovnitř a ven třemi prsty. A i když tenhle úhel nebyl zrovna ideální, její ruce, škrábající ho na bocích, mu dávaly vědět, jak se jí jeho počínání líbí.

 

Harmony po pár okamžicích jeho ruce vytáhla. Naklonila se pro polibek. Jednou rukou se opřela o jeho rameno, druhou uchopila vztyčený penis, párkrát s ním zapumpovala v mučivě pomalém tempu. Na rtech jí hrál pobavený úsměv nad Blaineovou nedočkavou tváří. Konečně ho navedla do svého nitra. Oba zasténali. Harmony dosedla, Blaine v ní byl zcela ponořen. Prohnula se jako kočka vystavující se slunečním paprskům. Opřela se rukama o jeho stehna a rozhoupala se. Blaine její pózu vzal jako pobídku, natáhl se a téměř posvátně, něžně uchopil její ňadra. Fascinovalo ho, jak mu přesně padla do rukou. Tohle byla jedna z nejvíce vzrušujících věcí: držet celou váhu prsu v dlani, přejíždět přes napnutou, jemnou kůži. Cítit hrot citlivé tvrdé bradavky špičkami prstů.

 

Harmony zavlnila pánví. Viděl, jak do ní jeho penis bezchybně zapadával. Uvědomila si, co Blaine pozoroval a naschvál zpomalila své pohyby. Blaine se pod ní kroutil, odpovídal na její přírazy těmi svými a snažil se ji vybičovat k rychlejšímu tempu. Zalapala po dechu, když k ní tvrdě přirazil. Prsty sjel níž, zastavil se na jejím klitorisu. Za to se mu odvděčila sevřením hluboko uvnitř. Blaine zavrčel. Zintenzivnil tlak na malém hrbolku. Harmony se prudce zhoupla, přejela si rukou po prsu, promnula ztuhlou bradavku a zrychlila vlnění boků. S poletujícími vlasy mu připomínala bájnou Medusu s hadími kudrnami. Další zhoupnutí zpřetrhalo veškeré jeho myšlenky. Jeho penis k ní pevně lnul, vlhké nitro se mu poddávalo a následně stahovalo, jak ji vždy na okamžik opouštěl. Tempo se stupňovalo, až si ji Blaine přitáhl jednou rukou za hýždě ještě blíž, aby alespoň trochu korigoval jejich pohyby. Nicméně zbytečně Harmony byla jako mladá jankovitá kobylka. Tou druhou se stále činil na jejím sladkém místě. Pohyby se staly méně kontrolované, dravé a nespoutané. Harmony se o něho opřela, ústa otevřená, zuby přitisknuté na jeho hrdle. Blaine se syčivě nadechl. Přirazil a Harmony cítila, jak v ní vyvrcholil. Blaineovo prudké oddechování ji šimralo na šíji. Stále se na něm nepatrně pohupovala a rukou si lehce dráždila poštěváček, Blaine po svém vyvrcholení ruku stáhl. Ucítila jemný dotek, Blaine ji odstrčil a nahradil svou. Jemně líbal ohbí jejího krku a nepřestával ji hladit. Harmony zalapala po dechu, až bolestivě se mu zakousla do ramene a i ona dosáhla slastného uvolnění.

 

Vyčerpaně se skulila vedle něho a obličej mu položila na rameno. Nos zabořila do teplé kůže. Voněl potem, sexem a pozůstatky kolínské. Ta vůně byla až znepokojivě uklidňující a uspávající. Blaine se přetočil na bok, objal ji kolem pasu a přitáhl blíž. Ještě než usnul, přes ně přehodil pokrývku.

 

…

 

"Tak tohle si nechám líbit," zamručela spokojeně rozespalá Harmony se širokým úsměvem, když jí druhý den ráno byla naservírovaná snídaně až do postele.

 

"Nezvykej si," políbil ji Blaine na líčko.

 

"Musím se stavit domů, nemůžu jít do školy ve stejných věcech."

 

"Mám školu až odpoledne, doprovodím tě."

 

Z bytu odešli asi po hodině. Krom snídaně si Blaine připravil ještě společnou sprchu, kterou Harmony zkrátka nemohla odmítnout. Už jen kvůli velikosti sprchového koutu. Když se ho s lehkou závistí ptala, jak si může  _chudý_  student dovolit takový byt. Odpověděl jí, že si ho rodiče hýčkají a že závist není pěkná vlastnost. "Můžeš se tu sprchovat klidně denně," zašeptal ji do ucha a Harmony potěšilo, když slyšela zřetelně nadějný tón.

 

Vystoupili na zastávce, pouze několik metrů od budovy NYAMU. "Máš dnes večer čas?" zeptal se.

 

"To záleží na tom, co budeme dělat."

 

"Jsi neuvěřitelná," obvinil dívku s pobaveným potřesením hlavy. Ve skutečnosti ho ale její hravá odpověď neuvěřitelně potěšila. Sklonil se a ukradl si polibek.

 

"Blaine? Harmony?" ozvalo se za nimi šokovaně. Líbající dvojice se od sebe odtrhla a koukala na překvapeného Kurta, který zažíval déjà vu. "Co to… Blaine!" A ve svém jménu Blaine jasně slyšel obviňující a nevyslovené:  _Tímhle jsme si snad už jednou prošli. Myslel_   _jsem, že už máš rozum!_

 

"Kurte, co tu děláš?" snažil se získat čas na vymyšlení vhodné výmluvy.

 

"Chodím tu do školy. Ale co tu  _děláte_  vy?" Přeloženo pro Blainea:  _Co to děláš? Seš normální!? Tohle nedopadne dobře, Blaine._

 

"Víš, svět není jenom černobílý," usmál se Blaine na Harmony.

 

**-KONEC-**


End file.
